Mercedes Graf
}} Mercedes Graf was born in Chicago, Illinois. She is a former professor of psychology, an American military historian, and a historian of medicine. She previously taught at the Illinois School of Professional Psychology where she was also the director of clinical school psychology and the Child & Adolescent Clinic; professor and director of school psychology Governors State University, University Park, Illinois. She is now an independent scholar, who resides in Highland Park, IL. Her book On the Field of Mercy provided the first comprehensive overview of the role of women medical volunteers in early American wars. Education She holds a doctorate from the University of Illinois at Champaign-Urbana. She received her Master's Degree from Chicago State University and her undergraduate degree from Loyola University of Chicago. Book Reviews A Woman of Honor: Dr. Mary E. Walker and the Civil War from Civil War Newshttp://www.civilwarnews.com/reviews/bookreviews.cfm?ID=248 On the Field of Mercy: Women Medical Volunteers from the Civil War to the First World War, reviewed by Judy Dalgo, Journal of the History of Medicine and Allied Sciences, Vol. 68, No. 2, April 2013. oxfordindex.oup.com/view/10.1093/jhmas/jrs063 On the Field of Mercy, reviewed by Teresa M. O'Neill (professor, Our Lady of Holy Cross College, New Orleans, LA.) in AAHN, Vol. 21, 2013. www.aahn.org/review/Vol21.html On the Field of Mercy,reviewed by Susan Mary Grant, Newcastle University. Women Doctors in War: reviewed by Robert S. Driscoll, Journal of Military History; Oct2010, Vol. 74 Issue 4, p 1289. ebscohost.com/c/book-reviews/53985975/ reviewed by Kara Dixon Vuic, The American Historical Review, Volume 115 (4) – Oct 1, 2010. Reviews from Amazon.com ". . . a useful addition to the body of knowledge that defines military medical history." -Mary T. Sarnecky, author, A History of the Army Nurse Corps; (Mary T. Sarnecky author, A History of the Army Nurse Corp) “Women Doctors in War is the first full-length book to examine the history of female physicians in our nation’s military establishment. As such, this impeccably researched and well written monograph is most welcome.”—Vincent J. Cirillo, Medical History Society of New Jersey. (Vincent J. Cirillo Medical History Society of New Jersey 20130322) Bibliography Books * * * ISBN 978-1-60344-146-9 * * biographical fiction on Typhoid Mary She wrote the Introduction to "HIT: Essays on Women's Rights" by Mary E. Walker, M.D., Classics in Women's Studies, Humanity Press, 2003,ISBN 1-59102-098-0 http://www.prometheusbooks.com/index.php?main_page=index&cPath=160_164 Articles 2014: (Currently at press) Prologue: Quarterly of the National Archives (NARA), Washington, DC: “All the women Were Valiant.” This is an account of those women who died in the service of their country during the Spanish–American War. 2010: Prologue: Quarterly of the National Archives, fall. "A Very Few good Nurses: Contract Nurses on the Floating Hospital Ship Relief." http://www.archives.gov/publications/prologue/2010/fall/index.html 2009: Minerva: Journal of Women and War, “Seven Who Dared: Pioneer American Women Physicians in World War II.” 2008: Prologue: Quarterly of the National Archives, summer. “For Pity’s Sake: The Struggles of Civil War Nurses with the Pension System.” 2007: Minerva: Journal of Women and War, fall. “American Nurses Who Served in the Spanish-American War and First World War.” 2002: The Journal of Women’s Civil War History, Vol. 2 (Thomas Publications, Gettysburg), “Women Doctors Who Served in the Civil War.” 2002: Prologue, Quarterly of the National Archives, fall. “Band of Angels: Sister Nurses in the Spanish-American War.” 2002: Minerva Quarterly (June): With High Hopes: Women Contract Surgeons in World War I. www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-106472385.html and also en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puerto_Ricans_in_World_War_I Wikipedia 2002: Journal of Army History, fall. "Women Doctors in the Spanish-American War." www.history.army.mil/.../... United States Army Center of Military History 2001: Minerva Quarterly (September): “Standing Tall with Sarah Bowman: The Heroine of Ft. Brown.” en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_A._Bowman Wikipedia 2001: Minerva Quarterly (Spring): "Women Nurses in the Spanish-American War." http://www.questia.com/library/history/united-states-history/women-in-u-s-history/nurses-in-wartime 2000: Prologue, Quarterly of the National Archives, summer 2000. “Women Physicians in the Civil War.” 1998: Minerva Quarterly, Fall/Winter. “Stress, Suffering, and Sacrifice: Women POWS in the Civil War," h-net.msu.edu/.../logbrowse.pl?...minerva...Michigan State University; and also in Women in the Military, A Select Bibliography, www.carlisle.army.mil/library/bibs/women00.htm Paper Presentations at Academic Conferences & Exhibit Work *Summer, 2008 (10th Annual Conference on Women and the Civil War) Civil War Nurses and the Pension System *Spring, 2007 (National Library of Medicine: Traveling Exhibit) Early Women Physicians *Winter, 2003 (Kankakee Civil War Round Table) The Role of Women Doctors in the Civil War *Summer, 2001 (Civil War Women's Conference) Women Physicians on the Civil War Battlefields *Summer, 2000 (Conference on Civil War Medicine) Civil War Nurses on the Floating Hospital Ships References External links Promo for To Heal and To Serve on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcVGQLM0Xuk Picture of her for part of presentation of Women in Medicine; Library of Congress, American Memory Collection; listed by Governors State University, Adventure of the American Mind Partners. Category:Living people Category:World War II historians Category:American military historians Category:American historians